Furnish services, qualified personnel, and material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government. Identify, evaluate, and inventory software currently in use by, or of potential interest to Biometry Branch research program participants. Develop, maintain, and distribute a software exchange catalog. Facilitate the distribution and maintenance of software to Biometry Branch research program participants and other interested organizations.